binturiafandomcom-20200214-history
Emissary of Galkador
The Emissary of Galkador, also known as “The Champion of the Ale”, “The Sword of Galkador” and “Artibratisonwrex” which in Old Galkadorian means “Person chosen by a magical pool of alcohol to defend the most glorious Sovereign Imperial Nation of Galkador from all enemies”, is a high-ranking position in the cultures of the nations of Galkador and Gobble-de-Gook. The title is the highest possible honor bestowed upon a Galkadorian citizen by the entity that was known as the Pure Ale of Galkador in times of great need. Never more than one person in the position at a time, it is the greatest religious rank of the Galkadorian people, seen as a duly-appointed representative of a deity-esque figure of Galkador. Though the Kings and Queens of Galkador had superior political and military status whilst the royal line of succession was still in place, the Emissary acted as a sort of field marshal/general. They would be deployed on missions that were of the highest importance to the national security of Galkador, perilous and daunting missions in desperate times which were often tantamount to suicide. If an Emissary is killed in the line of duty (which was highly likely) they would be revered by the Galkadorian peoples as a martyr and a hero. How the Emissary is Chosen There is no official procedure for choosing an Emissary, nor is the position required to be filled at all times. In fact, there can be a gap of several centuries between appointments to the position. Everything depends on the current status of Galkador at the time. The only strict requirement for appointment to the position of Emissary is that the subject be of pure-blood Galkadorian descent. Besides that, the Emissary can be from any social level and walk-of-life, though they have traditionally been those possessing the required skills and disposition to give their lives for the sake of the country. Duties and Privileges of the Emissary The Emissary is the highest possible honor and religious rank in Galkador, and has several duties relating to its position. The Emissary is responsible for tending to the Pure Ale of Galkador in concert with the Master of the Silver Peak Brewery, though the Emissary is the only one who would traditionally communicate with the entity. As well, the Emissary is granted access to all areas of Galkador, even those that are restricted by Royal Edict. There is a position in the Royal Court as advisor to the King and Queen of Galkador that always remains open for the Emissary to occupy, and their advice was given great consideration inside the Royal Court. All Galkadorians were obliged to grant the Emissary assistance and allegiance in all matters. This extends to military personnel, as the Emissary technically out-ranks all but the Royal Family in terms of the chain of command in Galkador. Any personnel refusing the command of the Emissary could be put to death on the spot for dereliction of duty. Any item of correspondence that bears the sigil of the Emissary is considered to have the full weight and power of the nation of Galkador behind it. Forging the sigil of the Emissary is a crime punishable by death. While abroad, the Emissary is considered to be a diplomat of Galkador, with full power and discretion to enter into treaties and agreements with foreign parties under the assumption that this will be in the best interests of Galkador. The Emissary is rumored to have additional powers granted by the grace of the Pure Ale, but as each Emissary is different, such rumors have yet to be confirmed. The Current Emissary Due to the Fall of Galkador, the Silver Peak Brewery and the Pure Ale were lost, and many feared that there would no longer be an Emissary. However, during a daring operation to retake the Brewery, a Galkadorian Soldier named James Darson drank of the Pure Ale and was designated the Emissary. The news spread quickly through the remnants of Galkador and Gobble-De-Gook, resulting in a massive increase in morale. Notably, he is responsible for brokering a deal with Olaf Ironfist to establish Ironhelm Keep in Gobble-De-Gook.